leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Darmanitan (Pokémon)
|} Darmanitan (Japanese: ヒヒダルマ Hihidaruma) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 35. Darmanitan has the ability to change forms during battle, depending on its Ability and current . Biology In its normal state, Darmanitan is a mainly red, squat ape-like Pokémon. It has long, bushy flame eyebrows that curl at the base, and round, black-ringed eyes. The upper portion of its tan face is separated from the lower portion by a diagonal red stripe, and its large mouth sports spiked teeth. All these facial features give the impression of a manic or angered expression. Its head has no discernible neck to distinguish it from the rest of the body and its rounded back, which culminates in a stubby tail. It has long arms with spiky hair fringes on the wrists and large tan hands, with a similar arrangement for its hind limbs. Additionally, Darmanitan has three tan ovals on its underside. In its normal state, it is immensely strong physically; a single punch can destroy a dump truck. During Zen Mode, which is accessed by Darmanitan with the hidden Ability , its red and tan fur changes blue as it bears the resemblance of a Daruma doll. Its eyes turn blank, and its limbs fuse with its body, rendering them immobile. It also only has three toes, as opposed to normal Darmanitan having five. In this state, it is hard as a rock. As it is rendered immobile, it uses spiritual and emotional strength to battle and to perform everyday activities such as gather and eat food. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Darmanitan debuted in Saving Darmanitan From the Bell! alongside two . Darmanitan and the Darumaka lived in a clock tower. When the tower started to break, Darmanitan stopped the loose bell from collapsing. However, due to fatigue, it transformed into its and used its to keep the bell in midair, while the Darumaka stole food to keep its energy up. A Darmanitan appeared in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!, under the ownership of Bianca's father. Both its Zen Mode and Standard Mode were featured. It was used in a battle against , where it battled and came out victorious. It had the nickname of Red Flash Darmanitan. A Darmanitan appeared in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!, under the ownership of a group of s recruited by Officer Jenny to deal with a they believed had deliberately damaged a power plant. A Darmanitan appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, under the ownership of Burgundy. It battled Trip's Serperior and lost. A Darmanitan appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, under the ownership of Davy. It was used to free a that was trapped inside a building. It later teamed up with Virgil's to melt the ice away from the frozen building. Minor appearances A Trainer's Darmanitan appeared in A Venipede Stampede!, where it was used in an attempt to stop a swarm of . Multiple Darmanitan appeared in a flashback in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]] as past residents of the Sword of the Vale. A Darmanitan appeared in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, under the ownership of Scooter. It battled Luke's in the first round of the Club Battle and lost. A Darmanitan appeared in a flashback in Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, where it was one of the Pokémon a wild tried to recruit in an effort to reclaim its den. Three Darmanitan in Zen Mode appeared in A Maractus Musical! during the Pokémon Performance Competition. A Darmanitan appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Part 2. A Trainer's Darmanitan made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. Dino's Darumaka was revealed to have evolved into a Darmanitan in A Unova League Evolution!. It was used in Dino's battle against Katharine. A Trainer's Darmanitan appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Darmanitan appeared in a fantasy or a flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. Two Trainers' Darmanitan appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, with one appearing in a flashback. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations Six Zen Mode Darmanitan appeared near the Relic Castle in The Adventure. In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Darmanitan appeared in their Zen Mode in To Make a Musical. is seen with a Darmanitan in Listening to Pokémon. He was one of the Pokémon in his possession that participated in the awakening of . Later, he had a battle with Alder and lost to his despite the type-advantage and using . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Darmanitan made an appearance in . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga ]] Ryouga and Miruto were pushed into a the home of some Darmanitan by Yappy so he could get pictures of Ryouga's Burst form. After finding out the Darmanitan were protecting some sick , they healed them and left. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries , making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch.}} . Then it sharpens its and fights on mentally.}} |} |} , making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch.}} , making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch.}} |} |} Game locations )}} |} |} and north of ), Mirage Mountain (east of )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope, World Axle - B1F (Standard Mode) Lava: Firebreathing Mountain (Zen Mode)}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory! (Boss, can take Zen Mode form)}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Second release)}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Smoldering Caldera (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |N's Darmanitan|Japanese region|Online|35|September 6 to October 24, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#N's Darmanitan}} |N's Darmanitan|American region|Online|35|September 6 to October 24, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#N's Darmanitan}} |N's Darmanitan|PAL region|Online|35|September 6 to October 24, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#N's Darmanitan}} |N's Darmanitan|Korean region|Online|35|September 6 to October 24, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#N's Darmanitan}} |N's Darmanitan|Taiwanese region|Online|35|September 6 to October 24, 2016|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#N's Darmanitan}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Standard Mode Zen Mode Type effectiveness Standard Mode Zen Mode Learnset By leveling up |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} By TM/HM By |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20| |''}} |Flame Wheel|Fire|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- . }} |- when its Attack is 110 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=555 |name2=Darmanitan |type1-2=Fire}} |sprite2=555Darmanitan-Zen |forme2=Zen Mode |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Psychic |loc2=< 50% }} Sprites Trivia * Zen Mode Darmanitan is the only that does not appear in . * Zen Mode Darmanitan is tied with for having the lowest base of all Pokémon. Origin Darmanitan's physical appearance is based on an and the . It is also likely based on the adage of the —"See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil"—as Darmanitan in their Zen Mode have their eyes become blank, their mouths shut tightly and their ears covered, sitting patiently in contrast to their bold posture in Standard Mode. Its Zen Mode may also be a direct reference to , achieving enlightenment. The varying presence of pupils between its Standard Mode and Zen Mode reflects the practice of painting in the , and their symbolic value in relation to goal fulfillment. Name origin Darmanitan is likely a combination of (alternate spelling of daruma) and . Hihidaruma may be a combination of 火 hi (fire), 緋 hi (scarlet), 狒々 hihi (baboon), Daruma, and 火達磨 hidaruma (the state of being on fire). In other languages , , , Daruma, and |de=Flampivian|demeaning=From , }}, and |fr=Darumacho|frmeaning=From and macho |es=Darmanitan|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Darmanitan|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=불비달마 Bulbidalma|komeaning=From , , , and Daruma |zh_yue=達摩狒狒 Daahtmōfātfāt|zh_yuemeaning=From }} and |zh_cmn=達摩狒狒 / 达摩狒狒 Dámófèifèi|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and |ru=Дарманитан Darmanitan|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Blue-colored Pokémon de:Flampivian es:Darmanitan fr:Darumacho it:Darmanitan ja:ヒヒダルマ zh:达摩狒狒